


It's Your Own Worst Enemy

by mar106



Series: Sun & Moon: Modern [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Why can't Leona just stay out of Diana's life?! It had been ruined once already, she didn't want it happening again. And she had just begun to feel at home...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find the song for the fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0pMR5GcnwsNXXrgFF5EGvq?si=U0IeqzJVSU63Hn8Mgty95A). Also, since the chorus of the song says a song is playing in the story being told by the song, I couldn't resist having Diana listen to an actual song. (Sorry.) Find _that_ song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2SMWgBbf0dv31Sup3kMecv?si=mFp_IJXVQVKPIkd-y64tmA).  
Tbh, I rather you listen to that song than the actual song of the songfic, as the tune and rythm of _Your Own Worst Enemy_ doesn't fit the theme of this fic very well. It was more the lyrics themselves that inspired me.
> 
> There is no happy ending. (Yet.) **You've been warned.**

_ It’s your own worst enemy,_

_ Ringin’ the bell on the door,_

Diana knew it was Leona at the door. No one else rang as persistently as she. The delivery man would only ring once, and any salesman would have left by now. Leona had been ringing for a good five minutes. Why did she have to barge in on her life again? She had ruined it once already and Diana was only beginning to feel settled here!

_ And the person inside says “Nobody’s home.”_

_ So your own worst enemy peeks inside,_

_ And sees you softly weeping, as some music fills the room._

Diana had had enough. She screams, “Go away! No one’s home!” Diana then flops down onto her couch and begins to cry. Just thinking of Leona brought up so many memories. 

The sound of her sister’s scared feet scampering up the stairs. 

The look on her mother’s face as she turned her back on Diana - one of pure disappointment. 

Her father, shouting, “You’re no daughter of mine! I never want to see your face again!” 

The feeling of her heart shattering into a million pieces as the door of her house was slammed in her face. 

Music. Music always helped. Diana grabbed her phone out of her pocket, quickly opened the music app, and started her playlist titled simply: Sadness on shuffle. As she heard the opening notes of the song, different memories began to surface.

_ And the song they played,_

_ Is that guy with the messed up face, going:_

_ “Precious and few are the moments that you_

_ And your own worst enemy shared…"_

As Diana listened to La Song by Lewis Watson and cried her heart out, she thought of all the good times she and Leona had had. Going to the beach and seeing the ocean for the first time. Their first kiss, shielded by the boughs of a pine tree. Hearing Leona sing her the first love song she had ever sang for her. Diana only sobbed harder at these memories, for as the song went - everything is gone. 

_ Full bottle in front of me,_

_ Time to roll up my sleeves, and get to work_

_ And after many glasses of work_

_ I get paid, in the brain._

After a solid five minutes of sobbing, Diana decided to get up. It was time to call on her old, reliable friend. Her only friend. Wine. She took a swig of the drink and sighed as it numbed some of the pain within her.

The next thing she knew, Diana was back on the couch, bawling her eyes out. She was curled up around the wine bottle, intermittently taking swigs and caressing it. Like she used to caress Leona, her mind whispered, which only made her cry harder.

After finishing the bottle, Diana eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch, still being assaulted by memories.

_ And the song they played,_

_ Is that guy with the messed up face, going:_

_ “Precious and few are the moments that you_

_ And your own worst enemy shared…”_


	2. Epilogue

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. Paul felt the rage slowly drain out of him as he stood in front of the door, breath heaving in his chest. He went to lock the door, but missed. Looking down at his hands, he found them shaking and pale. The soft sound of crying woke him from his stupor.

Turning quickly in search of the source of the sound, he saw his wife, shoulders shaking, face buried in her hands. He rushed over to her, gathering her into his arms, and she in turn wrapped her hands in his shirt. They looked like some timeless art piece, then - mother in father’s arms, crying for their lost child, and father standing still as rock, staring off into oblivion as he considers what he should have done. Or perhaps, shouldn’t have done.

The moment is broken when the mother - Anne - turns her tear-streaked face up to her husband’s and whispers shakily:

“That was our daughter, Paul. Our daughter.”

“She- that was a heretic. That was a damned soul,” he states, but without much conviction. “And no d- no daught-” he lets out the breath in a long sigh. He cannot bring himself to say it, not now, when all the anger and betrayal had long since drained out of him.

A high, young voice cuts through the parents’ private reveries.

“Mummy? Daddy? Who was she?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have... ideas... as to where this might go, as well as for the broader character arc(s) in general, but considering my track record for multichap fics (cough cough _Angela the TMBG Fan_ cough cough) this is gonna stay a oneshot. For now.
> 
> This is my first time publishing (or even vaguely finishing, really) slash that's straight up angst, and I don't read those kinds of fics, so I'd love to know what you guys think.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
